


Who you belong to

by Dinosore



Series: Between a rock and a hard place [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Insults, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: Samuel Hayden has spent the last months watching you have your fun with the Slayer. It's time he reminded you who you belonged to initially.
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/Female reader, Samuel Hayden/Reader
Series: Between a rock and a hard place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787305
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Who you belong to

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I've written up until now for this fandom has been really nice but it's time to get into the nitty-gritty of things. And by that I mean I just really was in a mood for Samuel Hayden to step on me.

You stepped out of the portal and into the Fortress of Doom, satisfied with how your mission unfolded. Since the Doom Slayer didn’t talk and Samuel Hayden removed himself from earthly matters, that left you to act as relay whenever ARC or the UAC had anything to say or ask to the Slayer. With the Icon defeated, the forces of Hell backed down and the rest of humanity could fight back as they scrambled back to the depths they came from, but it didn’t mean the Slayer wasn’t still needed to deal with pockets of hell forces left.

“Samuel, the reports from ARC are-“

You stopped dead in your tracks. The remains of Samuel weren’t there anymore. The gravity field were the Slayer kept him was empty.

Your heartrate picked up as ice ran through your veins. Did the Slayer finally threw his body into the vacuum of space ? Did he have enough ? You knew they didn’t like each other but the Slayer still needed him here now that VEGA was left in Urdak.

You scrambled to the main console, forcing yourself to calm down. Even if his body was gone, he should still be here. He did upload himself into the systems of the Fortress after all. But when you looked around the systems, you realized he wasn’t there. No one was currently controlling the Fortress, it was only running thanks to the power given by the Crucible.

You went to the other console and looked for the Slayer’s signal. He had to have answers for this. But he wasn’t here either. His signal was coming from Earth, so he probably left on a mission while you were away.

Were you really alone in the Fortress of Doom ?

“Samuel ?” you tried.

No answer.

You took one last look at the pedestal where the remains of your former lover used to be, as if you just missed him the first time. You then made your way to the Slayer’s quarters, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he took the carcass to tinker on it and you could hook it up to the Fortress again ?

In the end, you didn’t have to go very far. When the massive door leading to the hallway slid open, you were standing right in front of a fully repaired Samuel Hayden.

The first thought that crossed your mind was that you forgot how damn **tall** he was. There was this power and presence coming off of him and as you stood in his shadow you felt extremely small and vulnerable. Something else immediately crept down your spine as he looked down at you. Fear.

“Finally,” he all but growled, and before you could ask any question he grabbed you by the scruff of your shirt and hauled you up. “I knew I heard you returning. **_Welcome back_**.”

You had so many questions, but for now you just grabbed his wrist, your feet dangling a good 3 feet off the ground.

“I…I was looking f-for you,” you managed to breathe out as the collar of your shirt was painfully digging into your throat.

“Me ? What a coincidence…I was waiting for you.”

He carried you to the quarters he no doubt just decided to use for himself and threw you on the ground as soon as he passed the door. You winced as you hit the ground, massaging your throat as you looked up at him.

“Don’t worry. I sent your **dear** Slayer on a mission. He’s so gullible when he thinks people are in danger. It’s just you and me for a while.”

He was mad, of course he was. Could you really blame him for it ?

“How did you get your body back ?” you asked with a weak voice.

“Didn’t you hear VEGA ? This ship’s architecture is similar to my own. It really wasn’t hard to manufacture a new body. Also…” he stepped closer to you. “I promised you that I’d get it back so I could take **proper** care of you.”

Oh that was definitely not good. He already liked to manhandle you before, but he probably now had a whole new line up of punishments he cooked up during those last months he spent watching you and the Slayer.

“I’m…”

“You loved it, didn’t you ?” he cut you off, voice a bit more aggressive. “You just had to go and spread your legs for him without even pretending you didn’t want it, didn’t you ?”

It’s not like there had been love between you and Samuel Hayden. It was only lust and stress relief. In all your years, you never expected actual jealousy out of him. You always thought he was far above those human emotions.

“He…” you didn’t know what to say. Everything he said was true, of course. “He’s too powerful. Even if I resisted it’s not like…”

He didn’t let you finish. His foot slammed down on your chest with enough strength to force all the air out of your lungs. You let out a strangled cry and your fingers scratched frantically at his leg. Obviously it was useless.

“Shut up.” He growled, leaning over you. “You didn’t want to resist, and you know why that is ? Because you’re a **slut**. There’s nothing that gets you off more than being used, isn’t it ? Even before all this, I only had to rough you up for a few minutes for you to melt into my hands.”

You let out soft whines as you tried writhing under him. He was right. There was something so soothing, letting those incredibly powerful beings use you as they saw fit. No need to think about anything, only be a good little slut ready to please them whenever they wanted. It was so easy to relinquish control, and why would you want anything else ?

“Admit it," he continued, grinding a bit on you.

“Yes,” you croaked, only managing to get shallow breaths in. “I love it, Samuel, please…”

He lifted his foot a little bit, allowing you to breathe a bit easier. He moved his heels between your legs and pressed again. You moaned harder than you’d have wanted. You were burning up.

“Look at you," his voice drawled over you, dripping with a need you often heard from him whenever he was manhandling you. “Even this is turning you on. Is this really all you’re good for ?”

You couldn’t help yourself and moved your hips against his foot, trying to get some friction from where he was pressed between your legs.

“You really are a slut," he mused with fascination. “I could break you and you’d still beg for more.”

“Yes…” you sighed, shaking, your cunt dripping with need. “Please, Samuel, I missed you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you **did** ," he answered sarcastically. “But please, answer me this.” He lifted his foot and went to sit on a chair that wasn’t unlike the one from his Mars office. He probably manufactured it the same way he did his body. “Why would I **give** you what you want, after **everything** you did ?”

You were panting on the floor, still dizzy from the lack of air and the burning sensation in your entire body. You shakily pulled yourself to a sitting position.

“I know I don’t deserve it. I just…” you didn’t have anything to offer. “I’m sorry.” You pleaded, desperate.

“Why don’t you wait for your Slayer to come home ? I’m sure he’s going to have some frustration to vent out after his mission. An animal copulating with his bitch to satisfy your most baser instincts, isn’t that what’s been getting you off these past months ?”

Your cunt throbbed at the idea. You could just do that, but that wasn’t what you wanted at the moment.

“I don’t want the Slayer,” you whined. “I want you, please.”

“Can’t have your cake and eat it too, **_my dear_** ,” he purred. He propped his elbow on the armchair and rested his head on his closed fist. He was enjoying this way too much. He’s been dreaming about this moment for months. The moment he’d make you his again, make you crawl back to him, a needy, whining mess, wet and ready for him. Like good old times.

“Let me make up to you,” you begged, tentatively coming closer to him. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Be careful what you’re promising.”

“Please…” you rested your head on his knee. The contact of the cold metal soothed your burning face but only for a moment. “Please, Samuel,” you looked up at him. “You can both have me. At the same time if you want to. Don’t you want to show him how hard you can make me scream your name ?”

If Samuel Hayden could shudder, he would. Instead, his systems picked up and a pleasant rumble escaped his frame. His other hand went to your head, cupping your face to make you look at him. The sudden gentleness of the move made you nuzzle your face against his hand, sighing softly.

“What a manipulative little **slut** you are," he mused with admiration.

You smiled, kissing the palm of his hand. “That’s why we go so well together.”

He chuckled and moved his hand away, getting a small whine out of you. Then your eyes were drawn to his crotch, where he opened the panel hiding his cock. Of course he kept that when he manufactured his new body.

You didn’t wait for his command, you immediately crawled forward between his legs to get your mouth on him with a shaky moan. Kneeling in front of him, you started to work your lips around him, your tongue swirling around the tip of his metallic dick.

“Good," he purred, moving one hand behind your head. “Use that mouth for something useful.”

You hummed around his cock, the low vibration coming off of it getting to your head quickly. One of your hand moved inside your panties to touch your soaked pussy. You sighed as finally some pressure was eased, but it didn’t last long before you felt Samuel pull on your hair, forcing you off his cock.

“Did I say you could touch yourself ? Get those fingers out of your pants.”

“Please,” you whined. You were so wet, you knew you needed some friction as you rubbed your thighs together.

He kept silent as he watched you writhe and cry out, then moved the tip of his foot to force your legs apart, setting his leg between your thighs. You gasped and instinctively started to rub yourself against him.

“Go ahead, hump my leg like the **bitch** you are," he chuckled, amused. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous.”

“Thank you.” You managed to sob. Fuck you missed this so much.

“Good. Good girl. Get back to work.”

He didn’t need to tell you twice. You started bobbing your head up and down again, moaning hard. You had barely any control over your hips as they frantically moved against his leg, looking for some friction to ease the burning.

“I’m going to restrain him and fuck you in front of him. See how he likes it…”

You shivered all over, moaning a noise that he understood as a “yes”.

“Don’t worry,” he continued. “I know how much you **love** being watched, now. I’ll take care of that.”

Fuck, you were so close, you were now moving against him with _desperation_ , as you chased off the last bit of pressure you needed. At the same time you felt his hand push down on your head, forcing you down his shaft. You let out a gurgling sound of surprise before feeling his cock crammed inside your throat, and you let out a strangling noise in return.

“Shhh. Just swallow around it. You’re doing so well,” he praised you, holding you in place as he felt the muscles of your throat milk him. His systems overloaded without a warning, and he groaned as he came down your throat, watching with fascination as the blue plasma came back up and spurted out of your mouth.

You went wide eyed as you felt his artificial cum flood your mouth. You tried your best to relax and let it down your throat but some made its way out of your mouth and nose anyway. He finally released your head and you pulled yourself off him, coughing and wheezing with tears in your eyes. He caressed your hair as you hugged his leg, grinding down hard on him. You cried out his name as you came, humping his leg and panting like a bitch.

“Very well," he praised while you rode out your orgasm. “I **might** forgive you.”

“Thank you," you breathed out, shaking.

“You should get yourself cleaned up. No doubt the Slayer is going to be back soon, and I’m sure he’ll have plans for you as well.”

You let out a high-pitched whine. Was that how things were going to pan out ? Not only were you the fucktoy of the Slayer, but you’d also go back to being Samuel’s ? Would their rivalry even allow them to share you, or would they break you because of their own infighting ?

One thing was for sure; you couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
